


We Never Are What We Intend

by be_kind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Hux loves power, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo loves to feel powerful, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sexual Tension, Torture, mostly - Freeform, sorry Poe bb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_kind/pseuds/be_kind
Summary: The General and the Knight were unwilling comrades at best. Their indifference and distaste towards one another and their methods meant stepping on each others toes and risking Snokes' wrath. This is put to the test when the map to Luke Skywalker is now in play, and while following the path towards the information they need, they are drawn to one another's ambition and lust for power.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so please let me know how I'm doing but please be gentle!!

General Hux marched briskly through the bustling halls of the _Finalizer_ on his way to the main bridge. The destroyer was quickly approaching Jakku, and he was heading above to supervise their arrival, and to be briefed on the plan of action. Months of sifting through data, and investigating every rumor, every whisper, were finally leading to what The First Order had been after for years now _. Luke Skywalker_.

He smirked to himself. _At last!_ He thought exitedly, _At last the Jedi Order will be destroyed once and for all!_ After learning of the rebel who knew Skywalker’s location, they had tracked him from Pillio to blasted Jakku of all places. These distant planets are effective hideouts, but the old man had been clumsy, his trail quickly picked up by the General’s stormtroopers. He had never seen Phasma push the men so hard, but it had paid off handsomely. It had been painstaking work. Made even more difficult by the presence of the Supreme Leader’s apprentice “helping” the General in his search. His smirk turned into a slight scowl and he stepped into a lift. _Kylo Ren._ The Supreme Leader’s rabid cur turned loose on the galaxy, and even more regrettably, his ship.

The past few days had been the hardest so far with regard to Kylo Ren’s erratic behavior. His initial arrival on the ship was much-anticipated. Hux had heard many stories of the Knights of Ren and their ruthless leader, and was eager to work alongside such a formidable presence. However, it seemed, there wasn’t much working on the knight’s part at all. By all appearances, he was mainly stationed there to observe and to keep in close contact with the Supreme Leader regarding the search’s progress. He stalked the halls menacingly, shrouded by his helmet and black robes. It put everyone on edge. He was eerily quiet, only on occasion would he speak a word or two in his odd, modulated voice. The General frowned to himself as the lift whirred upwards. He had come to despise that voice and that _ridiculous_ helmet. He had yet to see the knight without it. Ren had been given free reign of his ship, and between that and arduous journey had helped the bastard trample every one of Hux’s nerves. He’d never met such an impulsive man. _Is he a man?_ , he mused. The lift doors slid open and he strode onto the bridge. His bridge. Gloved hands clasped behind his back, he strolled forward towards the large windows where stars and beams of light spun past. The others had yet to arrive, so he stood alone with his thoughts for the moment.

They were so close. This was the most reliable intel they had received in months, and despite shaking them off once or twice, the old man was finally running out of time. _What he will give us will finally destroy the Jedi, the Resistance, the chaos.._. _And get that blasted animal off my ship._ After several missteps, delays and bad intell, the old man’s resourcefulness had kept him just out of arm’s reach. Ren had been taking his frustrations out on miscellaneous crew and the ship itself. If it wasn’t for the Supreme Leader, Ren would’ve been shot out of an airlock by now. While he too was anxious to complete their mission, a cool head and steady hand would make it so, not tantrums _._  He couldn't imagine behaving in such a way. If he ever possessed such impertinence as a youth, it would have been beaten of of him at the academy years ago. The young General had been climbing the ladder of the First Order, nearly since birth. He had established himself as the brilliant heir-apparent to his father’s legacy, a calculating and ambitious leader.  _Now Ren’s mucking it all up_. _It's a damn miracle anyone still_ _respects me with this mongrel roaming about, doing as he pleases. It’s a mutiny or demotion waiting to happen._ Suddenly the doors to the lift slid open behind him. He turned to see Ren and Phasma approaching him, the many screens and lights of various instruments reflecting off their expressionless masks.

“General’, Phasma began, “I’ve prepared several shuttles with a dozen men each to accompany us to the village we believe our target is hiding. Due to its remote location we were unable to determine whether or not it’s a small Resistance base or a civilian encampment.”

“Excellent work”, Hux said curtly, “ I have no doubt you will be able to find this ma-“

“San Tekka is mine to handle.” Ren interrupted. Even though his voice was warped, the tone was clear and cold. There was no escaping this time. “Phasma and her men can handle the villagers while I find what I need.”

Hux fought the urge to snap at the rude interruption by glancing at Phasma, who nodded silently in agreement. “Very well, I will monitor your movements from the bridge and will await your return so we can inform the Supreme Leader”. He unclasped his hands behind his back and began to turn once again towards the window where the stars continued to blur together. “We will be arriving at Jakku any moment now, you two are dismissed. Good luck.”

Phasma nodded once again before marching back towards the lift.  The knight had already rushed away before Hux had stopped speaking. He only caught sight of the end of his robe before the lift doors snapped shut, leaving Phasma to wait for the next one. _How insufferable,_ Hux sighed, then allowed himself a small smile as the he could feel the ship slow. The  _Finalizer_ came to a stop over a small and dusty looking planet. _Soon this will all be behind us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! The first couple chapters will mostly be background/set up. This whole thing will mostly follow TFA and possibly into TLJ with some steamy in-between scenes~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo sees someone from his past. Glimpses of his insecurities/need to be feared & respected. Hux see's more of Kylo's power and wants to see more.

Kylo was on edge. He was standing in the cockpit of his personal shuttle, watching dunes and withered patches of plant life pass below. The transports were approaching the village, dim lights flashing and stromtroopers jostling with the turbulence. He could sense their apprehension, as well as their determination. He too was determined. San Tekka had nowhere to run anymore, the map was as good as his. His eyes narrowed as lights became visible on the horizon. As they drew closer it became clear that it was only a small cluster of huts and tents, unprotected, with a few vaporizers scattered about to feed their wells. It was remote as a village could be.

 _Almost perfect for hiding_ , Kylo thought darkly, _but t_ _here’s no escape in the desert._

Suddenly blaster fire erupted from behind low walls and stacks of crates. Somehow, they had lost the element of surprise. It seemed every villager old enough to hold a weapon was aiming at their convoy. Kylo sneered inside his helmet.

“Tell Phasma it’s time to land” He barked. “Keep us in the air while the men secure the area” The pilot sitting in front of him nodded and began to lower the craft to hover above the makeshift town square.

The First Order’s transports had no weapons like their fighters, but they were well armored enough to land safely, causing the villagers - the enemy - to scatter as the ramps hissed open. Stormtroopers flooded out across the sand, returning fire. The dry huts and tents soon ignited like kindling, growing into a hungry blaze. One of Phasma's men carried a large flamethrower and made quick work of the vaporizers, as well as the crates of supplies and weapons the enemy had been using for cover. Kylo watched from the cockpit above as the once clear black sky become hazy and red with smoke and blaster fire. He could feel the fearful panic of the villagers and it was intoxicating. He reached for out for it, allowing it to sweep over him. The sheer energy of it made his ears ring and his fingers itch to join the fray. Screams of men as blaster fire burns their flesh, women weeping as they’re yanked from their homes, children crying for their – Kylo pulls back, gritting his teeth. He returned it to a hum in the background, his heart pounding.

Phasma’s men were well trained and methodical. They had sustained some losses, but those who were wounded still carried out their duties, fighting on in blood-smeared armor. They spread through the town like a wave, taking prisoners and shooting down anyone who tried to be a hero.

‘Fools’ He scoffed.

Suddenly he sensed something amidst the terror and pain and turned his head, searching for its source. The stormtroopers had found something. There, on the far edge of the village, an old man was being led away from a burning hut, his arms held firmly by his sides. Kylo leaned forward, looking out the window, gloved hand gripping the doorframe of the cockpit briefly, then he whipped towards the ramp.

"Set us down." His tone had changed from commanding into something much more dangerous. The pilot nodded and maneuvered to land in the square.

As the ship touched down, and the ramp lowered with a hiss, he strode down it, flanked by a cluster of troopers. He glanced at them resentfully inside his helmet. He hated being surrounded like this, he was more than capable of protecting himself, but the Supreme Leader had made it clear he was not to be alone on the battlefield.  _As if this qualifies._  His impulsiveness has backed him into more than a few corners, but he almost like it that way, he always fought his way out. He stalked down the ramp and across the clearing, robe dragging in the dust, distancing himself from his guard. He sized up the man who was standing proudly among his captors. While there were still a handful of scuffles still happening throughout the encampment, he was perfectly still. Calm. Defiant. Confident. Rage began to burn in Kylo’s chest at the sight.

He swept past the prisoners being corralled in the square, stopping so closely in front of San Tekka, that the man’s face reflected in the red sheen of his expressionless mask. He looked the man up and down.

“Look how old you’ve become”, Kylo sneered. The old man’s face had become more lined and weathered since the last time they had met. And his eyes held a new weariness… and something else Kylo couldn’t quite place.

“Something far worse has happened to you”

 _Ah, that’s what it is… pity,_ Kylo realized. The fire in his chest grew.

“You know what I’ve come for.” He watched the old man’s face intently. He was difficult to read for someone not strong in the Force, but he was getting flashes of things. _Pity, acceptance, sorrow._ Then suddenly an image of a young boy with dark curls. _Compassion._ Kylo was shaking, rage suddenly flaring white-hot.

“I know where you come from. Before you called yourself ‘Kylo Ren’”. The old man was testing his patience. Kylo paced shortly, choosing his next words, reaching for the fear around them to drown out the man's thoughts.

“The map to Skywalker. We know you’ve found it,” Kylo moves closer, “and now you’re going to give it to the First Order.”

San Tekka continued to stand tall, never looking away from the masked being before him. It was infuriating. Kylo wanted him to scream. To fight, beg, cry, _anything_ to replace this sickening pity. He was a Knight of Ren, his captor, his nightmare.

“The First Order rose from the Dark Side… You did not.” Kylo froze.

“I’ll show you the Dark Side”. Kylo's temper flared, the Force shrieking, but his voice was almost a whisper. Soft and threatening through gritted teeth.

“You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family.”

Kylo's nearly gasped within his mask, emotion overtaking him, rage bursting forward, he looked into the old man’s eyes, eyes he remembered from a childhood that was no longer his, and his breathing slowed. He knew who his true family was, what his birthright granted him. He let the Force flow through him, sharpening his senses. Tilting his head, he spoke softly again, his words cold, but almost playful.

“You’re so right.”

His lightsaber sprung to life as if on its own, red and gold, unstable like his fury but focused, powerful. With one swipe he brought it up across San Tekka’s body, the man’s eyes closing, silently accepting his fate. _How disappointing_. As the body crumpled to the ground there was a sudden shout and the sound of blaster fire. Kylo turned instinctively, arm outstretched towards the source. A streak of blue froze in the air, crackling and humming violently. A man stood behind it, also held tight by Kylo’s powerful grip. He could feel him struggling against the Force, breathing sharp and fast, legs buckling, trying to run. This man was different. Kylo could sense it right away. _Fear panic fuck shit shit shit fear_ but also a strong streak of bravery, impulsiveness. Even as a couple stormtroopers dragged him forward his eyes darted wildly, searching for an escape.

The man was thrown at Kylo’s feet. He crouched, peering at the man’s face. His curly hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, sand and grime covered his face and clothes.Kylo's blood still boiled, unsatisfied with San Tekka's death, but maybe this one could provide more worthwhile conversation. 

“So who talks first? You talk first?” The man stammered. Kylo’s mouth twitched. He wasn’t expecting humor, it nearly took him off guard, but he continued to stare his new prisoner, gently probing his thoughts. He's a Rebel. A pilot. But he wasn’t from here. No, he was _sent_ here.

“The old man gave it to _you”,_ Kylo murmured it mostly to himself as he stood and pulled back from the Rebel's mind. The man’s eyes widened, panic rising again, only for his mouth to open in another attempt to deflect.

“It’s just very hard to understand you with all the…

“Search him”

“Apparatus.” The pilot finished as the two stormtroopers yanked him to his feet, patting over him and pulling roughly on his clothes. Despite the fear Kylo sensed, the man’s wide brown eyes didn’t drop their gaze on his helmet.

“Nothing sir.” Kylo looked at the stormtrooper then at their new prisoner. He could give them more than just the map, if they took their time. 

“Put him on board.” He said sharply, turning on his heel to march towards the waiting ship.

“Sir,” Phamsa had stepped forward as he passed. “the villagers.”

“Kill them all.” He heard the villagers scream as the troopers raised their blasters, the terror once again sickly sweet, buzzing in the air around him. As it filled his mind, he could faintly hear Phasma give the command, then the roaring sound of blaster fire, the smell of burned flesh. But amidst the carnage he felt something else. A different kind of fear, hesitant and unsure. Kylo stopped, looking back at the cluster of troopers standing over now still bodies and saw a single trooper, a bloody hand print standing stark against his white helmet. Their eyes met, and Kylo could almost taste the trooper’s bitter adrenaline. _I can’t dothis I can’t-this istoo much._ How unusual. He would have to inform Phasma of this one, if she didn’t weed him out herself. He looked away and continued to the ship, climbing the ramp, the prisoner and his guard following close behind. As soon as he had boarded the blaster fire he had held finally shot forward, sending sparks into the air. The remaining troopers climbed back onto their transports, leaving their dead behind.

 _"There is no honor in failure"_ , The Supreme Leader had told him this many times. There would be no one to mourn the fallen. As the transports flew across the desert, climbing through the clouds to return to the _Finalizer_ , the village grew silent. The smoldering remains would likely not be found for weeks, if at all.

 

* * *

 

The General turned his back on the monitors as the transports began their return to the _Finalizer._ His brow furrowed in deep thought, gloved hands clasped as usual behind his back. He was aghast. San Tekka was dead, the information he could’ve provided with the proper…. _Motivation_ , could have been invaluable. He moved one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. _All that work wasted._  There was also something rather odd about the way the old fool had spoken to the knight. I was almost familiar. If Ren's personal feelings couldn't be reigned in on a mission this important, something would have to be done about him. What could the old man possibly have known or done to the knight to incur his wrath?  His past had been kept in a shroud for a reason, the Supreme Leader preferred it that way, but there had always been whispers... _How curious._

However, the General tried to stay optimistic all things considered. This young man Kylo Ren was returning with could hopefully help them just as much. So long as the knight could hold his temper long enough. Hux still couldn’t get the images of the crackling lightsaber and thrumming blaster fire out of his mind. They seemed burned into the backs of his eyelids. He had seen Ren’s occasional tantrums and the remnants of the sparring rooms after he’s trained, but this sudden power… It was feral, instinctual. It sent uneasy chills down his spine. He was also shaken to see how deftly Ren was able to read the two men. It was so much more efficient than the First Order's more traditional methods. Hux glanced back towards a display, watching the blinking dots of the transports location draw closer. He was eager to meet their new guest, and if the knight chose to assist, well the poor bastard won't stand a chance. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hux was already waiting in the busy hanger when the transports arrived. He had been watching their beacons grow closer and closer from the bridge above, the scene from the village still replaying in his head. He was analyzing it, dissecting it. It was such a brazen display, it made him wonder whether those twisted stories of the knight's exploits were actually embellished like he once thought. Unfortunately, after a fiasco like that, they would be getting an earful from the Supreme Leader soon _._ He had contacted Snoke as soon as the transports left for Jakku a couple hours ago, being ordered to provide updates regularly. After Hux had informed him of San Tekka’s… untimely demise, the bridge had fallen deathly still. While Snoke’s marred face was only a projection, it’s eyes burned in such away Hux felt as if it could scald him. _Blasted animal_ _at this rate he’ll end my career_. _Or my life._ He shook himself. At least this this problem could easily be solved. Ren may have killed the old man, but this new prisoner could prove useful.

Hux snapped his attention to the present as the rushing sound of ion engines filled the hanger. Ren’s ship landed first, sending exhaust billowing across the shiny floor. It wrapped around the General’s long legs as the knight quickly disembarked, appearing to head straight for him. Hux fidgeted slightly, standing straighter to deliver the bad news. 

“Leader Snoke requested we contact him as soon as you returned.” he said shortly. Kylo continued past him towards the corridor beyond the blast doors. The scent of smoke and sweat trailing behind him.

“Then we mustn’t keep him waiting.” Ren murmured. He didn’t break stride, parting the orderly groups of marching storm troopers and throngs of officers as he disappeared into the corridor. Hux followed behind him, pausing only to look over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the man Ren took captive. As he was being led bodily down the ramp of the transport, he jerked and kicked trying to walk freely, fighting against the trooper’s grip. He made a mental note to find the right interrogator after their meeting with Snoke. He could tell this one would put up a fight. Try to be a hero.

 _He has spirit_. _Hope. It will be quite a sight to watch it break._

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo winced in his helmet. He had expected this, realizing as soon as he struck San Tekka down that there would be consequences, but he had surrendered to his fury. The Dark Side. It seemed well worth it at the time. He was standing in the holochamber beside the General, both staring up at Snoke’s towering projection as they were both reprimanded for the loss of the map. The tirade had begun as soon as they had both risen from their low bows. It rang in Kylo’s ears, his skull, his _mind_ in a way he knew the General could not feel. It was furious disappointment, cold and harsh, and he let it roll over him. It no longer affected him like it had years ago, but it certainly seemed unwarranted in this case. _The old man was obsolete, the prisoner will give us what we need._ He continued to listen, almost petulantly, keeping his thoughts carefully guarded. Snoke was strong in the Force, he was certain he would be able to reach into his mind even from such a great distance if he so wished. His own training was still incomplete, but he knew he had more power then Snoke ever gave him credit for. He may have killed the fool, but it was a mere setback. He trusted his instincts.

Snoke then turned his wrath on the General, but the words still boomed in Kylo’s mind. He glanced to the side. The man’s blue eyes were steely and unblinking, face expressionless. But Kylo could feel a bitter annoyance radiating from him through his dull headache. He reached for it curiously. _How am I to blame for how your beast behaves? What could I possibly do to control him?_ How indeed, General. Kylo smirked despite being thought of as a beast, though it could be true. Hux was no doubt brilliant and driven, but he thrived within the limits regulations and protocol. It was suffocating to Kylo. _It must drive him mad to know I’m not one of his little soldiers that can be reconditioned,_ he thought smugly. He held a high rank and has the ear of the Supreme Leader, but he was disposable. He had to know it. Kylo was not. Snoke was slowly running low on insults and threats to direct at the two of them, but Kylo could still feel Hux’s anger and frustration. _Humiliation._ He glanced again. He had remained stone-faced, but he could almost swear that the tips of his ears had flushed pink. 

“This mess must be cleaned up immediately. No doubt the Resistance is sighing in relief that we’ve once again retreated empty-handed.” Snoke’s voice was a low snarl. Kylo returned his full attention to Snoke’s disfigured, sneering face.

“Not empty-handed. I took a prisoner in the village. The old man gave the map to him, but it wasn’t found. I know he has the information we seek.” Kylo’s words were rushed. He hated being shamed like dog, and his head throbbed. “I saw only a glimpse before, but he will tell us all he knows.”

“Very well”, Snoke said cooly, the projection leaning back into throne that dominated the space. “General Hux, I trust you will be able to oversee this Rebel’s interrogation personally? It would be a shame for this one to die before it was of true use to us.” Kylo looked at Hux properly now. He could tell the General was surprised by the Supreme Leader’s request, but he agreed enthusiastically.

“As you wish Supreme Leader, I will begin right away. You will not be disappointed.”

Ordinarily, Kylo would have rolled his eyes at the thick deference in Hux's voice, but Kylo knew the General would work himself and his men to the bone, as he had before, to bring Snoke’s plan to fruition.

“We shall see, General. Let us hope you’re right, for your sake.” Kylo watched Hux swallow nervously.

Snoke’s projection disappeared, leaving Kylo and Hux standing quietly in the cavernous room. Kylo ached with exhaustion. _When did I sleep last?_ It could’ve been couple days, but he wasn’t sure, the past several days were beginning to bleed together. Hux also looked tired, dark circles under his eyes standing out against pale skin. His usually neat hair had begun to fall across his forehead, a vibrant copper even in the gloom. Hux moved to leave, but he hesitated, meeting Kylo’s gaze. They considered each other for the moment. Kylo could still feel _Irritation, exhaustion… curiosity._ Hux opened his mouth as if about to speak, but he quickly turned away, towards the doors. His footsteps echoed dully before he stepped out to the bright hall on his way to the brig. Kylo watched leave, then waited a beat, standing in the dark, silent holochamber, attempting calm his mind. When he was ready to face the noise and light of the ship beyond, he headed out as well.  

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux shows a different side of himself to their guest of honor. Kylo is... intrigued

Hux stopped in front of the door to his quarters, typing his personal code into the small screen on the wall beside it. The door slid open softly, the entry way cool and dark, a relief from the bright lights throughout the rest of the _Finalizer._ Hux stepped inside and finally allowed his posture to soften, shoulders weighed down by fatigue, neatly draping his greatcoat over a nearby chair. He was hungry and sore after spending the past several hours in the brig several decks below. Snoke had demanded he oversee the Rebel’s interrogation personally, and he would not fail him. It had been a long time since Hux had been in that position, but it seemed that those things are not easily forgotten. He had missed playing those games, once again using the skills that he worked hard to discover then sharpen. The only true downside of rising in rank is having less time for these one on one “chats”, but Hux gladly made time for their special guest.

He continued deeper through the dim apartment to his bedroom, removing his gloves and unbuttoning his rumpled shirt. As he looked down, willing his tired hands to move faster on the tiny clasps, he noticed a few fine specks of blood, barely visible against the black fabric. He frowned slightly then tossed the shirt into the laundry chute nearby. He steered himself past the bed and into the fresher, flipping the light switch. He winced, half-blinded by the white bulbs reflecting off the mirror and the glossy floor below. Blinking the lights from his eyes, he bent to splash his face with cool water from the sink, then looked at up himself in the small mirror above.

_Gods I look terrible._

Water rolled gently down his face, ghostly pale with harsh purple circles underneath his weary gray eyes. His hair was disheveled, red stubble casting a queer shadow under his already defined cheekbones. He stood, elbows against the sink, staring at himself, dangling his hands into the basin to let the cool water run over his aching knuckles. He didn’t realize he looked like this, wild and almost sickly. Since the _Finalizer_ ’s arrival above Jakku he had hardly any time to handle all of day-to-day duties, let alone fix his hair. _Or sleep._ He wondered what their guest below had thought of him _._ He looked like a demon and had been playing the part rather well. Hopefully he would have more to show for it soon. He finally turned from his reflection, slipping his suspender down from his shoulders, and returned to his room. Falling heavy on his bed, not caring to remove his boots or pants, he let his body sink into the mattress.

The prisoner was a fighter just as Hux predicted, he had seen the type many times before. Cocky, defiant, and annoyingly self-righteous _._ Hux stayed with him for hours, taking his time, easing himself back into the role he found he quite missed. He chose his words and which points to strike with equally brutal care, but it didn’t yield many results. Apart from learning the man is a pilot and a handful of locations for fictional Resistance bases, nothing had been truly useful. Between pained grunts the man would rattle off a short, scripted response: “I am Commander Poe Dameron. The Resistance will not be intimidated by you.”   _A Commander._ Hux had smirked at the thought of the Resistance giving this man a rank. A bunch of little misfits playing war games. They didn’t have the discipline or power to stop the First Order. _To stop me_. However, the words gave the pilot a renewed bravery every time he uttered them. It would take more toying to find his limit, but Hux didn’t mind, regardless of their need for the map. Their guest was a “Commander”. He could provide them with an unprecedented look at Resistance operations. When he was ready to talk, Hux wanted it all.

His body continued to sink, and his eyes had closed, but his mind was still restless. It was cataloguing. Remembering how the pilot’s teeth clenched and eyes flashed when Hux introduced himself with a smirk and swift punch to his ribs. How he earned a new blow for every insult and joke, wincing as gloved hands split and bruised his skin. How he shook and gasped when Hux pressed a crackling baton into the sensitive skin of his stomach and inner thigh. When he finally screamed. Choking wildly on cold water when revived when he fainted from the pain. And how still he became when Hux would move close, whispering dark promises and vile threats, breath hot and menacing against the pilot’s ear. Hux had felt electric, _powerful,_ watching his prey grow weaker. He was a General, he commanded thousands, destroyed cities and fleets, but this… He _missed_ this. He’d return tomorrow, well-rested to continue his careful work. The troopers stationed outside the Rebel scum’s cell were told to keep the poor bastard awake by any means necessary, his small cell flooded with harsh, unforgiving light. Hux’s breathing slowed, mind quieting.

_It will be quite a sight to watch him break…_

  

* * *

 

 

Kylo was laying in the dark. He had slept fitfully, the usual nightmares that came and went now mixed with new screams. He had woken with a start, but now his breathing slowed, the dream fading as his surroundings became more focused in the gloom. Sitting up, he pushed his sleep-tousled hair away from his face, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. The sheets were cool and damp with sweat and his light undershirt clung to him uncomfortably. _How long did I sleep?_ He glanced at the datapad on the small table beside his bed. It had only been a few hours since their audience with Snoke, nearly morning in the ships cycle. Knowing it would be impossible to fall back asleep, Kylo swung his legs over the side of the bed, feet touching the plush rug that protected his feet from the cold black floor.

His headache had thankfully subsided, and despite the fact he had what was little more than a nap, he felt decently rested. The odd way time passes on large ship, as well as many long missions, had helped his body adapt to a constant lack of sleep. He heaved himself to his feet, heading towards the fresher. He still smelled like the damn village, smoke and dust lingered in his hair. Despite his helmet and many heavy layers, the fine sand still managed to find a way to settle on his skin. When he turned the silver knob of the shower, the fresher filled with a cloud of lazy white steam. After dropping his sleep clothes in a pile on the floor, he stepped in, allowing the water to fall over his face, wetting his hair. The water was very nearly scalding, too hot for most sane people, but he stood beneath the head with his eyes closed. It felt good on his back, loosening knotted muscle and running over the odd bruises and scars that patterned his arms and torso.

When he finally stepped out of the fresher, pausing only to dry himself quickly and comb his fingers through his now clean hair, he moved about his rooms almost unconsciously. Dressing in his standard black trousers and jacket over a fresh undershirt, he returned to his bedside table to pick up the datapad. He scrolled through the many unopened notices he had received since he had left for Jakku as he entered a small study. A small droid whirred into the room behind him, carrying a small tray with his breakfast. He sat at a desk, scattered with scraps of paper and small blueprints, busy sorting through countless memos, and only glancing up briefly as the droid placed the tray smartly on the table and scurried away. Reaching for the hot mug of coffee, his eyes rested on one short message. His hand froze. It was from the General.

“Interrogation of prisoner “Cmdr. Poe Dameron” underway. Progress made. I will continue in the morning.”

Kylo’s eyes lingered on the words. “ _I will continue…”_ Snoke had requested his supervision, but Kylo didn’t think Hux would choose to take an _active_ role. While they hadn’t worked together long, it didn’t seem like something a General would typically do. The man was brilliant, not that Kylo would ever admit it, but this was a task for an officer, or an interrogation droid. Why not delegate? He read the message again. “ _Progress made”_. It seemed the General was competent enough. A name and rank were given. Commander Poe Dameron. Kylo had sensed the man was of some importance, a pilot, but he had been too focused on the map to bother with details. But now that he heard the name, it was definitely familiar. He was damn near a Rebel poster boy, a nuisance to their many outposts, constantly intercepting supply convoys. Now he was theirs.

Kylo swept the message away, pulling up the list of cameras on all the decks and selecting ‘Detention Bay’. When the feed for the prisoner’s cell opened, he saw was it flooded with an intense white light. Dameron lay there motionless, eyes closed, but Kylo could tell he was awake by the rapid rise and fall of his chest. It seemed the General didn’t want him well rested for their next bout. _How clever._ Bemused, Kylo peered at the image, noticing the not yet dried blood shining on his left temple and the split skin of his bottom lip and cheekbone. His clothes and hair were disheveled, damp with sweat from the apparent stress his body had endured that night. Kylo also saw what looked to be singed fabric across his stomach and legs _._ Curiously, he dragged his finger across the display, flying past blurred images until coming to a stop at the moment General Hux stepped into the room.

His eyes narrowed at the miniature Hux that appeared on the screen, he looked… Different. He had left his sweeping greatcoat outside the cell, the sleeves of his uniform were rolled up to the elbow almost casually, but his gloves were still very much in place. His body language had also shifted. He was no longer stiff and aloof, no longer the _General_. He looked predatory, relaxed, moving carefully. Watching as Hux circled the prisoner, within arm’s reach, his eyes widened when Hux lunged forward powerfully, striking Dameron for an insolent quip _._ Kylo was fascinated. Hux was exceedingly thorough, using his precision and cool patience to chip away at Dameron’s composure. He would switch nimbly between quick, brutal attacks, and slow, agonizing pressure. Sometimes he would seem almost _kind,_ providing brief moments of relief. It wouldn’t do any good if their informant kept fainting or died of overexertion.

Kylo now understood why Snoke gave him this task, and why Hux was especially eager to comply. He dragged his finger across the screen again, taking in the flickering scenes as they passed, stopping in only a couple _intriguing_ spots. A stun baton. Screams. A bucket of water. Whispers of something Kylo couldn’t hear, but the words made Dameron tense in fear and shock _._ Kylo continued to skip forward until the end of the encounter, when Hux finally left the man crumpled against his restraints, panting and bloodied. He watched intently as the head of red hair dipped down to whisper once again. Kylo wished he could hear it. When Hux straightened, the cell’s light cast a strange shadow across his pale face and fine crimson specks glistened against the dark front of his uniform before he turned to leave. Kylo’s eyes lingered on the cell doors where Hux had exited, out of view of the camera.

His breakfast long forgotten, Kylo continued to stare at the screen before shaking the image of the two bloodied men from his mind. He checked the time on the datapad and realized he was usually in a sparring room by now. After placing it on the desk, he stood, head buzzing gently as he made his way to the doors leading out to the rest of the _Finalizer_. He stopped by the door, pulling on his boots and gloves he had tossed there the night before. Slipping his long cowl over his shoulders, he completed his shroud by lifting his helmet from the entry way table and fitting it over his head, hydraulics softly hissing to mold the mouthpiece around his jaw. The new humming in his brain had an odd ebb and flow that was distracting and almost disconcerting. Kylo shook his head and hoped some sparring would clear his mind. As the doors slid open, he set his posture, shoulders straight and turned towards the training deck, his thoughts streaked with red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it thank you so much for the kudos and bookmarks!! uwu


End file.
